


【Hankcon】Bad code

by saltedwhale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: ＃反转AU＃含个别器官名称





	【Hankcon】Bad code

“你该休息了，副队长。如果有需要，我就在外面。”  
汉克坐在康纳床边帮他把被角掖紧，他准备回客厅待机了，在康纳睡觉之后。不过这次他的人类副队长没那么听话，康纳一直看着他不肯闭眼，这让汉克疑惑。  
“…不困吗？”汉克问他，后者点点头，棕色的眼睛望着他完全没有要睡的意思。  
“那…我给你讲个故事？”汉克接着问。  
如果康纳刚才的眼睛可以说是亮晶晶的，那现在绝对暗下去了。这他妈什么选项，前塑料警探你是不是有什么毛病？康纳想。  
“我不是小孩儿了，汉克。”康纳故意沉着声音说道。  
汉克点点头拍拍他的被子表示赞同：“是的副队长，我也是这么认为的，所以你应该尽快睡觉。”  
对此，康纳的反应是“Fuck.You.”，外加中指。  
“…”  
汉克沉默了一下，他的LED变黄闪了闪最终没说什么，他把康纳的手塞回被子里顿了几秒，然后俯身吻了他的额头：“如果你是想要这个的话，Well.那么好好休息，副队长。”  
康纳这次是真的没想到，他懵在那儿好久，反应过来的时候汉克已经离开房间有一小会儿了，康纳摸摸自己脑门儿，几个单词溜到嘴里又在即将说出来的时候被抓回去咽下，最后变成一句“Fucking Android”被他含糊地低声骂了出来。  
汉克站在门边儿没走，他站了有一会儿，听到康纳模模糊糊骂了一句才安心去沙发上坐着。  
如果他能安稳睡一觉的话，但愿他没再做那个梦，汉克想。  
他从CyberLife地下把康纳带出来后就住进了康纳家，他没有继续在警署任职，而是留在耶利哥帮忙建设，但他们还像以前那样称呼对方，尽管其实没这个必要。  
他们之间…怎么说呢，汉克想，一个时间不长的朋友？旧时搭档？或者同居人？  
不知道。  
汉克不知道该怎么算，他大概知道康纳把他留下的理由，不过即使他没这么做他也可以理解，毕竟…  
毕竟，他们现在还什么都不是。  
汉克想了想在沙发上躺下，前些天康纳起夜的时候告诉他黑乎乎的沙发上坐了个人还闪个小蓝灯，过于刺激并让他想直接掏枪。  
他的人类副队长还不太能适应他的存在，但他在努力。  
汉克翻了个身，他现在可以更清晰地知道他的所求，虽然需要花些时间，至少在现在他还好好活着。  
康纳没有自杀，汉克在CyberLife地下解救了那些仿生人同伴，也阻止康纳的自杀，他不知道为什么他可以获得一次重来的机会，至少他抓住了，他们还有机会更近一步…  
康纳走到沙发边上的时候汉克正闭着眼一副休眠中的样子，康纳看着他黄色的LED犹豫了一下没喊他，他又走了回去，在关上门后使劲儿捏了一把自己大腿。  
我他妈的在做什么？  
康纳为自己脑子一热险些做出的举动发脾气。  
就因为他最近在耶利哥时间长得几乎只有晚上回来？既然耶利哥这么需要他，他回来干嘛？  
气话总归是气话，康纳躺了回去抱着被子发愣，他们之间奇怪的关系让他难受，偏生他又不想去开这个口。  
操蛋的仿生人，之前说得好听，事儿过去了又没动静了，那些依赖，那些真实的情绪，那都算什么？  
康纳情绪不好，睡得也不踏实，汉克四点多过去看他的时候他正好又陷在那个梦里，抓着被角出了一头虚汗。  
“康纳？”  
汉克打开床头灯把他叫醒，后者睁开眼还没完全从梦里出来，棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的透着惊恐。  
“是梦，康纳。”  
汉克靠到他旁边把他抱进怀里，他知道康纳之前起来过一次甚至走到他旁边，他期待康纳接下来的举动也在康纳回屋时微微叹气，他把康纳这样的行为当做是意料之中会发生的，就像他猜到康纳一定会被那个糟糕的梦折磨。  
如果能再…  
不，他已经在往好的方向做了，不能心急。  
“放松，康纳。”  
汉克拍拍他绷紧的手臂，将他被汗沾湿的几绺头发拨到一边，康纳无意识地蹭了一下他的手掌，转过头把脸颊贴了上去。  
或许应该说点儿什么，汉克想。  
这种时候应该说什么？汉克想不出来，他只能安抚性地顺着康纳的后背让他从那些负面情绪里逐渐脱离。  
或者再做些什么？汉克又想，如果只是这样拥抱的话——  
康纳动了动，他摸索了一下抓住了汉克的衬衣，扯着他在他脸上亲了一下。  
汉克看向康纳棕色的眼睛，他想确认对方是否清醒，却在低头的时候再次被亲了一下。  
这次是在嘴角。  
以及…康纳的眼睛亮晶晶的，清醒得不得了。  
汉克清除了辅助窗口里的屁话按着他吻了过去，人类副队长在象征性地挣扎了两下后张开嘴，乖顺地和他吻到一起。  
这真是件好事。汉克想着含住他伸过来的舌头，人类的吻技并不高超，但他依旧能感觉到康纳在努力，努力表达那些他压抑了很久的情绪。  
去他妈的约束，康纳在心里骂了一句。他一边接吻一边支着自己在汉克身上撑起来，两腿一跨整个人坐到他的腹部，汉克动了动带着康纳往里挪了挪，这才算完全躺上床。  
康纳和汉克的嘴巴分开的时候汉克已经拉开他睡衣对他勃起的器官下了手，康纳微微仰起头，肉红的舌尖泛着水光被灯映得发亮。  
一个情欲高涨的人类成年男性可以有多激发人的兴趣？汉克答不出来，但他知道情欲高涨的康纳有多激发他的兴趣。  
“你确定要继续吗？”  
像是怕他后悔一样汉克停下手问了一句，被打扰兴致的人类瞬间把眉毛拧成一团，在仿生人嘴上咬了一口。  
“…Got it.”汉克了然地继续了，网上临时下载下来的技术在他手上有些生疏，不过也就是两分钟的事，熟练掌握后的汉克足够让康纳爽那么一会儿。他握着他的阴茎上下撸动，平滑的指尖蹭过冒着液体的龟头，又顺手捏弄他的精囊，让他把卡在嗓子里的声音一下一下发出来。  
“你这、难不成都是现学的？”  
对于汉克前后不一的行为康纳还是把这句槽吐了出来，汉克点点头表示不这么做他会觉得难受，康纳抓着他手腕想骂一句，结果被他突然摩擦龟头的手激得只剩下呻吟。  
汉克的手活并没有持续很久，他在尝试对康纳的屁股进攻，只是他的人类副队长似乎过于紧张，入口一直缩着不肯放松，前面弄了他一手的液体也不足以拿来润滑——他还没射，以及就算射了也不能拿来用，会拉肚子。  
虽然如果要用他后面的话估计还是会拉肚子，汉克想。  
“不汉克。我不想。”  
康纳趴在他身上被搂着腰摆成撅起屁股的姿势，他确实很紧张，这位工作狂连碰女人的次数都能用手数得过来，更别说是男人，还是男性仿生人了。  
“…可是已经到这儿了，康纳。”汉克的声音听起来有点儿委屈，像是他在叫康纳去伊甸园查案的时候那样，连语气听着都是软的，手上的动作也缓了下来，抓着康纳的器官动得有气无力。  
康纳沉默了一会儿，他不太想，至少对于自己的屁股被搞有些抗拒，这种事儿他需要心理准备，倒不如说让他喝醉了他更能接受一些，加上他们手头并没有可以润滑的东西，对于接下来可能产生的疼痛…  
“如果你是觉得需要一些东西润滑，或许我们可以用这个。”  
汉克解开了自己的裤子掏出了那个生物组件，那上面因额外模块的运转往外溢着液体，汉克捞了一把抹在康纳屁股上，湿凉的触感让康纳没忍住低骂出声。  
“…不汉克我还是不想！”  
屁股被入侵的时候康纳发出抗议，那还只是汉克的一根手指，他的仿生人说着“已经到这儿了就继续吧”在他肠道里开拓，借着那些液体他按着康纳的肠壁又往里塞了一根，同时搂紧康纳的腰不让他乱动。  
康纳感觉自己要萎了，偏偏他的阴茎又被他和汉克挤在身体中间，在他扭动试图挣扎的时候蹭动给予微弱的快感。  
“操…该死的…”  
康纳还是骂了出来，屁股里反生理的动作让他难受，像是知道这一点汉克换了个姿势托着他后背舔他的乳头，奇怪又有些舒服的感觉刺激他的神经，他保持兴奋的同时又恨不得自己赶紧萎了这样就不需要继续了。  
汉克揉着他的肠壁又塞了一根手指，康纳感到的明显的疼痛，他推着汉克肩膀骂了几句，前面的器官软了一半下去，汉克只得放开手先照顾那可怜的小家伙，但即使他把手抽了出来康纳后面被撑开的感觉还是持续吸引着他的注意力，那实在太要命了，康纳想。  
汉克挪了挪腿把康纳从他身上抱下来，他让康纳平躺下抚慰他半软的阴茎，顺便把他挂在身上胡乱穿着的睡衣理整齐。康纳见汉克一副不打算继续了的样子舒了口气，可一想到他刚才扩张的时候红着的LED圈康纳又觉得纠结，他确实在努力让他感觉没那么难受，动作也放得无比轻柔，虽然这对仿生人来说不算什么难事，至少他是有替他思考。  
所以这段混乱的感情就要以这种混乱的行为变质，然后又因为他觉得太难受而跌回原状？那他之前亲他的时候那层心理准备怎么算？喂sumo它也不吃啊？  
康纳觉得脑子里一团乱，他想得太多几乎习惯了屁股里那种奇怪又难受的感觉，甚至没注意到汉克什么时候又把手指塞进去了，直到他转了转那两根手指开始照“本”模拟抽插的动作，康纳才喘了一下回过神。  
“我刚才在想——”汉克在康纳说话前凑过去贴住他的脸颊，他的手指在他体内打着转往里塞，“你可能不会喜欢这个，至少一开始。但…我想和你进行这件事。”  
汉克说着顿了顿，他感到康纳的身体稍微放松了一些，于是蹭了蹭他的脸又继续：“我并不想让你难过，康纳。”  
“那这算什么…？”康纳看着他蓝色的眼睛，他确实没那么难受了，糟糕的感觉依旧糟糕，不过好一些了，他也舍得放松肌肉让汉克的手指动作更畅快了一些——本来也没多艰难，他只是因为不舒服条件反射咬紧了他的手指。  
“算是…”汉克想了想，他感觉手上的触感已经接近他可以把那部分生物组件放进去的状态，康纳的阴茎也再次硬了起来，于是他在康纳嘴唇上吻了一下，把手指抽了出来，“算是，我表达情感的一种方式吧，康纳。”  
汉克说着把仿生阴茎抵上了康纳还张着的后穴，带着一些液体的入口像是张嘴一样嘬着他的龟头把那东西吃进去，这可不比刚才手指的感觉要舒服，康纳仰着头骂出一串脏话，他甚至抬了腿去蹬汉克的胸口，不过被抓住了顺势将他腿打开压着他把整个组件塞了进去。  
“操…这他妈…”  
康纳难受地小口抽气，他几乎说不出什么了，即使有过扩张还是难受，刚才好不容易适应了一些现在又回到原状，而且因为大小不同可能变得更糟。  
“你要知道…”汉克抓着他腿小幅度动作，这激得康纳又骂了一串脏话，他感觉整个内脏都像是被往里挤，说不清是疼还是别的什么感觉但总归是难受，这种难受感消除了他对时间的概念，当他觉得自己像是个烤架上的食物一样被从屁股串着快熟了的时候，实际这才刚算是“预热”。  
“你要知道——”汉克停下来俯身摸了摸在他额头上亲了亲，又亲了亲他棕色的眼睛继续他刚才没说完的话，“我爱你，康纳。我想让你知道。”  
康纳沉默了。  
他低着头没出声也没再乱动，他一直就在等着这句话，虽然他知道汉克这句话消除不了那股子难受劲儿，可就像是真的有什么特殊力量一样，他觉得没那么难受了，至少不像刚才觉得自己是个被戳个对穿的烤全羊。  
“我知道…”康纳含糊了一下吐出半句话，汉克也没动，他就等着康纳把这话说话，他们一定是要说出来的，不管他们是别扭还是觉得其他的，这就像是个错误代码，解决方法就是把它说出来，如果不解决它会一直影响他们，影响平时的判断，甚至生活。  
这不比接受自己屁股里插了根仿生人的阴茎难不是吗？操他妈的说一句话有这么难吗？康纳安慰着自己深吸了一口气，他憋了一秒又把这口气吐出去，反复了几次直到他觉得他做好了心理建设。  
“我…爱你，汉克。我也爱你。”  
康纳看着汉克蓝色的眼睛说完了这句话，这句话折磨了他太久，还有那些他一直不愿意承认的感情，现在他终于说了出来，如释重负地长叹了一口气摊开手躺平，“我感觉…好一些了汉克。如果你想…你、你可以继续。”  
摊牌是一回事儿，做爱又是另一回事儿，汉克凑过去和他吻了一会儿又慢慢动作起来，他看着康纳的表情逐渐加大幅度，在康纳终于没有在发出类似隐忍或不太舒服的声音后按照资料里说的那样，往里深入变换角度探索那个可能会让康纳舒服的地方。  
“你他妈——别玩了汉克！”  
康纳被他搞得窝火，汉克还是那句话：“Got it.”，说完动作没停，但是循了个规律，直到他总算搞清楚到底什么位置什么角度康纳是最舒服的，然后盯着那一点往深里捅。  
康纳一开始还觉得丢人，吭了几声憋着不叫，偶尔受不了了用力喘两口扯着汉克接吻，后来也没精力管那么多，爽上了头也一路飘着嗓子叫了下来，后穴软软地咬着汉克的仿生阴茎，肠道也自己分泌了些肠液出来，混合汉克机体里的液体从穴口一点点溢出，顺着圆润挺翘的屁股流了下去。  
对这他们之间初次性行为康纳也说不清好坏，他被汉克后面一边操一边撸射了一过，那会儿他已经觉得自己像是个处理器过载的仿生人要宕机了，也没管肚子上那滩黏糊糊的精液拉着汉克又亲了一会儿，甚至保持着屁股被插入的姿势蜷着腿大张着。  
“你应该去洗个澡，康纳。”  
汉克把他的肚子和屁股擦干净，后者摇摇头抱着汉克胳膊表示太累了不想动。这从未有过的体验确实是从未有过的爽，明天也绝对会从未有过地腰疼，康纳昏昏沉沉地想。  
这混乱的感情是否会有尽头，像是个错误代码一样被处理掉，康纳被汉克叹着气搂着躺好的时候这么想，然后他也叹了口气抬头在汉克脸上亲了一下，棕色的眼睛半睁着望着现在变成他恋人的仿生人，在和他目光接触之后陷进了那片纯粹的蓝色里。  
管他那么多，康纳想，他翻了个身又爬上汉克肚子，用屁股蹭了蹭他胯下。  
“我觉得你应该休息，康纳。”  
汉克抱着他的腰沉声道，康纳点点头吻上他的嘴唇和他的舌头纠缠。  
是该休息，康纳想，干脆请个假吧。  
于是他们接着做了下去，直到康纳真的“太累了不想动”。

 

-END


End file.
